¿Puedes decir adiós?
by RanK-chan
Summary: Bueno, aki viene Rank con otro one-shot de los suyos :P Shinichi se da cuenta del sufrimiento que ha causado a Ran, y por eso decide que la mejor solución es irse. ¿Podrá despedirse de Ran? Pero... ¿Ella le dejará marchar? R&R!


**¿Puedes decir adiós?**

Sí, Shinichi había vencido a la Organización. Con dificultades pero había vencido. Todos estaban fuera de circulación, y se podría decir que con la recuperación de su antiguo y querido cuerpo todo había vuelto a la normalidad... Ai se había ido lejos, a empezar una nueva vida, sus padres volvían a viajar por todo el mundo, Hattori seguía visitándole de vez en cuando, por supuesto con la inseparable compañía de Kazuha, y Ran... bueno, Ran era otra historia...

Desde la vuelta del joven, la chica había recuperado su sonrisa, su vitalidad, su energía. La relación que entre ellos existía, y que había quedado estancada por la desaparición del detective, volvía a ser la misma que la que antes compartían... Bromas, juegos, risas, algunos enrojecimientos, burlas de los compañeros, por supuesto ignoradas totalmente por ambos... Pero había algo que fallaba... Shinichi estaba... como decirlo... distinto.

Su comportamiento estos últimos días era extraño. Por supuesto intentaba escondérselo a Ran. Bastante había sufrido ella durante estos dos años como para preocuparla de nuevo... Y era por eso, por ese sufrimiento por lo que Shinichi tenía que hacer algo...

- Ran... – había dicho un lluvioso día de invierno – tenemos que hablar... sobre mi desaparición... Te voy mañana a buscar a tu casa, sobre las 7... y después daremos un paseo por el parque ¿vale? – la karateka asintió, algo asombrada. La actitud de Shinichi estos días, por mucho que el se empeñara en negar que había algún problema, le dio un mal presentimiento... muy malo...

Lo había decidido, se iría... se iría lejos, donde nadie le conociera, donde nadie le recordara... Quizás en Nueva York pudiera empezar una nueva vida como detective... Sí, seguramente sus padres le ayudarían. Y quizás... quizás podría olvidar a ella... No, imposible, eso nunca ¿olvidar a Ran? Shinichi había conseguido cosas difíciles, pero ese era un objetivo inalcanzable. Y lo más probable es que el detective de corazón roto no quisiera olvidarla. Pero ¿qué le había pasado al joven para acabar pensando que lo mejor sería cambiar de vida...?

Flashback   
_- Otro día de San Valentín en el que no podrás recibir chocolate de ella, otro día blanco en el que ella no aceptará ningún regalo... ¿patético verdad? - susurró una pequeña Ai, con su típica voz carente de sentimientos   
- ¿Sabes? Esta vez tienes razón – le contestó Conan, sin mirarla – Me he dado cuenta de que si no me hubiera conocido sería feliz. Por primera vez deseo... desaparecer de su vida   
- Pe-pero Shinichi – tartamudeo Agasa   
- No te preocupes por mí Agasa, yo sufro por mi culpa... pero ¿y ella? ¿Ha sido una elección de Ran la que ha destruido su felicidad? No, ha sido mía, por eso... por eso debo irme cuando todo esto acabe   
- Shinichi, pero cuando consigas tu cuerpo todo habrá acabado ¿no crees que entonces podrás estar con ella?_

_- Pero Agasa, este sólo ha sido un caso. ¿Qué pasa si me hieren en otro? ¿Y si me matan? ¿Cómo crees que Ran se sentiría? Es mejor acabar con el problema de raíz_

_- Kudo – volvió a hablar Ai – ¿estás diciendo que el problema eres tú?   
- Sí, Haibara... así que cuando todo acabe, me despediré de mi antigua vida, y me iré lejos – dijo, antes de salir cabizbajo por la puerta   
- Idiota... ¿no ves que Mouri sufrirá más si te vas? Ha demostrado que no importa el tiempo que pase, porque seguirá pensando en ti... - Por desgracia, Conan no oyó esta última parte de la conversación..._   
Fin del Flashback

Otro día lluvioso. Ran odiaba la lluvia. Recordaba que antes le gustaba mucho, sobretodo cuando empezaba a llover al salir del instituto y Shinichi le prestaba su chaqueta, mirando para otro lado, alegando que no quería que se pusiera enferma porque cuando estaba resfriada, era mucho más antipática. Con cariño recordó aquella vez que Sonoko se burló de Shinichi por llegar estornudando al instituto, y no se defendió, porque le daba vergüenza decirle que le había prestado la chaqueta a Ran para que no se mojara.

El timbre rompió el hilo de pensamientos de la joven. Después de coger las llaves y ponerse el abrigo, la chica salió rápidamente. Allí la estaba esperando Shinichi, vestido con un par de vaqueros y sosteniendo un paraguas. Ran se colocó debajo del paraguas y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al parque

Cuando llegaron se quedaron parados, Shinichi apoyado en el húmedo tronco de un árbol y Ran mirándolo interrogativamente.   
- Shinichi ¿pasa algo? Te noto diferente   
- Ran... – el joven notaba como las palabras se le acumulaban en la garganta, atragantándolo – Debo irme   
- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que te vas? Explícamelo   
- Sí, Ran. Te mereces una explicación. Sé que has llorado durante mi ausencia   
- Yo, yo no... – cortó Ran   
- No te preocupes... Yo también he sufrido – Shinichi desvió la mirada, enrojecido, para después continuar hablando – Pero Ran... por una vez tengo en mi mano la oportunidad para que tu alegría nunca se esfume, y la voy a aprovechar   
- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó levemente asustada, temiendo escuchar la respuesta   
- A que debes olvidarte de mí, sólo causo problemas. Ran, el que merece tus lágrimas, nunca te hará llorar. Eso prueba que yo no te... no... Sólo te pido una cosa – dijo cambiando de tema – Sé feliz – Dicho esto Shinichi le alcanzó el paraguas abierto a la chica, que lo cogió. El detective se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Lentamente, empezó a alejarse de Ran, que seguía clavada en su sitio, en shock.

Shinichi seguía caminando, sin importarle el frío, la lluvia y el viento, que entraba en su cuerpo, congelándolo poco a poco. Sin saber cómo, había llegado a una pequeña plaza. Cansado se sentó en un banco de piedra. El joven estaba empapado, pero ya no notaba nada. Sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Lo había conseguido. Se había despedido de Ran, así ahora ella podría ser feliz. Pero ¿por qué sentía el impulso de volver? Sentía que las cosas no estaban bien como estaban. Pero no, no volveré a hacer sufrir a Ran   
- No volveré a hacerla sufrir – De pronto paró de llover ¿de llover? Aún se oía el sonido de las gotas golpeando los charcos en el suelo. ¿Entonces que..?   
- No me volverás a hacer sufrir – El detective miró hacia arriba y vio a la karateka resguardándole con el paraguas

- Ran yo...

- Shinichi, sé por que lo haces – él no respondió – pero si te vas... ¿no crees que lo seguiré pasando mal? Y tú... ¿no lo pasaras mal también?   
- Ran, pero si me olvidas podrás continuar con tu vida, encontrar a un chico, ser feliz...

- Ya he encontrado a un chico – le sonrió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse con la mano libre – Y ya soy feliz – la joven, dejando de lado su vergüenza, lo abrazó, sin importarle mojarse con la ropa empapada de él. Shinichi sintió la calidez de la joven, sus huesos entumecidos ya no dolían y al recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial, correspondió al abrazo.   
- ¿Así que ya eres feliz? – le susurró al oído, mientras con una mano libre le apartaba el pelo de la cara, a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla   
- Sí – le respondió enterrando su cara en las mojadas ropas del chico   
- Ahora yo también – le besó la cabeza y la abrazó más estrechamente – ¡Ah! Por cierto... ¿cómo sabías que estaría en esta plaza? Ni yo mismo sabía hacia dónde caminaba...   
- Bueno Shinichi – le dio un rápido beso en los labios – "A secret makes a woman, woman"   
- ¿Uh? – ô.o

**N.A:** Bueno ¿qué? ¿Les ha gustado? Sinceramente, no creo que sea uno de mis mejores fics... ¡Qué mal me ha salido! Pero lo publico porque sé qué pasaría si no lo hiciera... n.nUuu. Puedo oír perfectamente las voces de esas personas en mi cabeza, diciéndome algo parecido a amenazas, y hablando de una foto de... BRRRR mejor no recordarlo n.nU En fin... en este fic lo he intentado... ¡de veras que he intentado hacer un final triste! Pero el romance me ha ganado la partida otra vez U.U Pero...(Rank, con música de fondo de "Lo que el viento se llevó") pongo a Dios por testigo, que la próxima vez lo conseguiré! Jejeje Ah! Y otra cosa... sobre la frase final, tranquilos, no es que Vermi se haya disfrazado de Ran ni nada de eso XD Simplemente, me parecía que encaja perfectamente (conciencia de Rank: y no es porque no supieras explicar cómo sabía Ran donde estaba Shinichi ¿verdad? ¬¬) n-nU Weno, weno, me despido ya...   
Matta ne!

..::RanK::..

P.D: Dedicado a Azu (la crítica oficial) a Male (mi compañera de carteles de neón XD) a Conan-Edogawa (el amigo detective XD) a Yusaku, a Iliath, a Sara... en fins, a todos los que día a día hablan conmigo, me aguantan y me animan a seguir escribiendo... gracias por todo chicos!! n-n


End file.
